


Broken Record

by StoryWriter369



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, kaishin - Freeform, ohmygod why do I keep killing my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter369/pseuds/StoryWriter369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Kaito... Do you believe in reincarnation? I... I think I do."</p><p>There's a smile on his lips as he fades from the world.</p><p>•</p><p>[Kaitou KID | Kuroba Kaito/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> [I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.]  
> [This was not proofread.]

Kuroba Kaito is only a high schooler who interrupts class with his pranks, a high schooler who flips his best friend's skirt, a high schooler who dyes his classmates’ — or anyone's, really — hair rainbow. He is a magician whose life changes forever one night.

He becomes a gentleman thief, the Phantom Thief KID, the Moonlight Magician — _Kaitou KID_.

* * *

It's the night of a heist, the one where KID steals the _Blue Birthday_. It's also the first time he's been shot at.

(Well, that's sort of his fault for ignoring the warnings.)

Kaito learns of Pandora that night, a gem rumored to glow red at its center when under the light of a full moon. Pandora, the gem that cries tears of immortality. Pandora, the gem that _may not even exist._

Pandora — the gem that got his father murdered.

Kaito is angry, angry, _angry_ —

Determined. He is determined as he glides through the night sky.

* * *

Kaito frequently recalls his clock tower heist.

He remembers his adrenaline pumping and the manic grin on his face. He remembers the excitement (and slight panic) he felt during the chase.

He remembers the teenager sitting in a helicopter, holding a gun with a smirk playing on his lips.

Kaito really wishes he knew his name.

* * *

Sometimes, when Kaito looks back, he can feel the surprise he had felt when a child had cornered him. His name, he later finds out, is Edogawa Conan. He is a detective.

They are both smirking at each other, unwilling to back down from this battle of wits between thief and detective.

His heart is beating loudly in his chest — _ba-DUMP, ba-DUMP_ — as he battles the detective on this rooftop. Wind makes their hair fly and it is only them at the moment. They fail to hide their grins and the glint in their eyes.

Kaito pretends that all he is, is a thief as he hides behind his Poker Face.

(He doesn't want to believe that a child is doing this to him, that a child is making him feel this way.)

_Ba-DUMP._

* * *

When Kaito finds out that Edogawa Conan is not a child and is, in reality, a teenager, he is relieved. Then he feels angry all over again because _what are with these organizations_ , realizing that the organization that murdered his father and the organization that shrunk the other may be the same.

His name is Kudou Shinichi.

Gleefully, he decides that it is absolutely okay to like him.

(Kaito completely dismisses the fact that he is a wanted criminal and Shinichi is a well-known detective. It'll work out. Somehow.)

* * *

Kaito has been calling the shrunken detective _Tantei_ -kun for as long as the not-child has been chasing him around. It's a fitting nickname for the chibi detective.

He makes a white rose appear with a flick of his wrist and it seems to glow brightly. He tucks it behind the boy's ear with a wide smirk, dodging the soccer ball that comes his way.

The thief jumps off the rooftop with a cheery laugh and he glides away. He takes a glance back and grins at the dark blush on the detective's face.

(It was totally worth almost getting hit by a super-powered soccer ball.)

* * *

Kaito likes it when Conan — should he call him Shinichi? — asks him for help (even though he risks his life for the detective more than half the time), even if it is KID he asks.

(Tantei- _kun_ seriously owes him. Maybe he'll get a hug — actually, that'd just earn him a soccer ball to the face.)

It confuses him just a bit, but it doesn't really matter at this point. They help each other, like partners in crime (Kaito snorts at this thought in the middle of class because Tantei- _kun_ committing a crime is that funny).

Whatever KID does, as long as no one gets hurt or killed, Conan will probably let him go. Honestly, Kaito thinks of Conan as a friend (and Shinichi as a boyfriend, even if the detective doesn't know it yet) and at this point in time, he's sure that Conan thinks of KID as at least an ally.

Kaito grins.

(“What are you smiling about, Kaito? Are you planning something?” Nakamori Aoko questions suspiciously and he laughs.)

* * *

“Yo, Tantei- _kun_ ,” KID greets the young detective quietly. “Isn't it past your bedtime?”

Conan snorts. “Did you follow me?”

KID shrugs. “I have to make sure my detectives get home safely. It just wouldn't do if something happened, now, would it?”

“It wouldn't be your fault,” Conan tells him.

“Ah, Tantei- _kun_ , but it would be. Let's say something happened because you were out after attending a heist of mine and...hm, someone decided to kidnap you,” KID explained, “then I would consider it my fault. It's my responsibility to make sure you all get home safely.”

“I see.”

“Is something bothering you, Tantei- _kun_?”

“Sit down before someone notices a white cape on a rooftop,” Conan mutters without looking at the thief.

KID blinks and then a wide grin appears on his face. He lies down the detective and gives him a red rose this time. Surprisingly, the detective takes it without complaint and grips it in his left hand.

KID studies him carefully. “Are you okay, Tantei- _kun_?”

“Just tired.”

“Tired of…?”

There is no response but the answer is loud and clear.

_Tired of hiding. Tired of lying. Tired of fearing for my life._

“Go to sleep, Shinichi.” It is Kaito’s voice that says this, not KID’s. His voice is soft and gentle.

Conan curls up into a ball, body shaking as he breathes heavily.

Kaito frowns to himself. _Something...happened today._ He doesn't question the shrunken detective, just hums quietly until his breathing steadies.

When it does, the magician texts “Ran-nee- _chan_ ” for the detective.

Kaito lets him sleep.

* * *

An eighteen-year-old Kaito is nervous, fidgeting with his hands as he approaches the detective.

They had been meeting up after every heist for the past few months, talking and laughing and sharing experiences.

“Yo, Tantei- _kun_!” he says in a cheerful tone.

“Hi, KID.” Conan doesn’t turn around, just stares at the city lights below him.

Kaito whistles as he takes a seat beside the detective. Again, he hands the other male a red rose and he takes it automatically.

“You’ve got to stop giving me roses,” Conan tells him with an exaggerated sigh. “Ran’s beginning to wonder if I have a secret admirer or something.”

He laughs lightly. “No promises, Tantei- _kun_.”

The chibi detective rolls his eyes and Kaito lights up like a Christmas tree because _is that fondness he sees?_

“Aw, you like them, don’t you~?” he teases happily.

Conan turns to look at the thief. “No, I — ” He freezes, eyes widening.

Kaito smiles nervously.

Conan looks away jerkily. “... Why would you do that?”

“Because I trust you, Tantei- _kun_ ,” replies Kaito simply.

It’s dangerously silent and Kaito holds his breath. _I screwed up. I scared him. Goddamnit, you’re —_

“A warning would’ve been nice,” Conan finally says, voice low.

Kaito lets himself breathe. “Sorry, sorry.”

“You better be, you stupid thief.”

Kaito grins, relief coursing through his body.

•

Later that night, when Kaito drops Conan off at the Kudou mansion, they say their goodnights. As Conan is about to enter the household, Kaito speaks.

“Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, at your service,” he tells him quietly, a rose in hand.

Again, Conan’s eyes widen a fraction as he looks back at the magician. He’s staring, staring, staring —

He nods and takes the rose. “Goodnight, Kaito.”

There’s a huge smile on the magician’s face as he bows. “Goodnight, Shinichi.”

* * *

Kaito, a twenty-two-year-old, can only stare at the jewel in his hand disbelievingly. The moonlight shining down on it reveals its secret. The center glows a vibrant red and the light seems to get bigger and brighter to the point where it’s blinding.

Pandora, the gem that grants immortality, is in his palm. The gem that got his father killed is now in his possession.

All he can do is cry and smile and — _I did it, I did it, I did it —_

He is suddenly blinded, the dark red light enveloping him. In a split second, it is gone and Kaito almost thinks that it was a dream.

(Except, it isn’t.)

He doesn’t feel any different and his lips curl up into a bitter smile. His father was murdered over a _rock_.

He smashes the gem into a thousand tiny pieces. He keeps smashing them until the pieces looks like flecks of dust and puts the remains into a pouch, making it disappear with a flick of his wrist.

And then he feels like a knife has been driven into his chest and all he sees is red, red, _red_. Blood is pouring out of the wound and Kaito looks up. It’s the man who killed his father and he’s holding a gun pointed straight at him with a smug smirk on his dirty face.

Snake suddenly crumples to the ground and Conan comes into view, his stun gun wrist watch raised.

Conan is hovering over him in an instant — when did he collapse? — with concern in his eyes. “KID, you have to stay awake.”

“Did you follow me here?” the thief asks.

“You disappeared after the heist and I had a bad feeling.”

Kaito looks at him, amused. A thought strikes him. “You're not taking me to a hospital, are you?”

The detective frowns. “You've been shot — ”

“And I don't feel a thing,” interrupts Kaito, and it's true. Where there once was a searing pain in his chest, there is now a dull throb. “My house is nearby and Jii- _chan_ should be around the corner to pick me up.”

Scowling, Conan lets him stand up. The gentleman thief winces, feeling sore, but he is fine.

“Follow me,” he says, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Kaito doesn't remember falling asleep in his bed or getting home, for that matter. He does, however, remember getting shot and sits up slowly. There isn't any pain. He looks down at his clothes and briefly wonders who changed him out of his bloodsoaked suit.

Hesitantly, he presses a hand to his chest where the bullet wound is — is _supposed_ to be. It takes him a moment to process, but he realizes that it's just gone.

“No…” He sounds horrified. The wound is healed and gone. He should have _died_. He grips the edge of the bed tightly, knuckles turning white.

Footsteps sound throughout the bedroom softly, moving towards him as he shakes violently. Arms wrap around him and pull him close. Kaito just stares at an empty spot at the ground.

He doesn't, doesn't, _doesn't_ want to be immortal. He _doesn't_ want to live forever. He _doesn't_ want to stay the same age or see the same face for eternity. He _doesn't_ want to watch everyone go by without him as he stays behind because he can't _die_.

He wants to age. He wants to look in the mirror in the morning for years to come and not see the same face over and over. He wants to experience life with his friends and family. _He wants to be able to die._

Kaito lets out a choked sob.

(He leans into the warmth that is embracing him as he cries.)

* * *

Kaito is quiet during the lectures, staring out the window aimlessly. Everyone is waiting for him to start chaos but the expected never comes.

He just stares listlessly because it doesn't matter what he does now, does it?

“Kaito, are you okay?” Aoko asks him worriedly.

He nods. “Of course I am. Aren't I always?” He flashes her a small grin.

She doesn't look like she believes him but she only sighs. “If you're sure,” she says, reluctant to let the topic go.

Aoko doesn't notice the pain in Kaito’s eyes.

* * *

“Kuroba- _kun_ ,” Hakuba greets him in study hall.

Kaito looks up from his phone. “Hey, Hakuba. I told you to call me Kaito.”

Hakuba opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” His Poker Face is in place.

Hakuba frowns. “You've been acting off. What is wrong?”

“Nothing, Hakuba. You wanted something, right? What is it?”

The detective inhales. “I would like your permission to date Aoko- _kun_.”

Kaito almost freezes. “Why are you asking me?”

“You are her best friend. Your opinion matters in this situation,” he explains patiently.

“Go ask her out.” The magician smirks. “Hurt her and I will torment you for the rest of your life.”

Hakuba manages a laugh because he knows Kaito isn't joking. “Aoko- _kun_ could probably beat me up and I'd let her.”

Kaito nods and Hakuba walks away. He tries not to look broken as he smiles.

He is constantly reminded that he can't do any of these things. He'll be alive for eternity and doing what every person would want is impossible at this point.

He'll be able to watch, but not stay. He may fall in love (he already has) but it means nothing if he can't die himself. He can't have a family, can't stay a magician forever, can't —

(Kaito gets up and runs and runs with gritted teeth and blurred vision.)

* * *

“Hey,” Kaito says softly as he sits beside the detective on the floor of his library.

Shinichi looks up from the case files. “Hi, Kaito. What are you doing here? It's almost midnight.”

“Shinichi, get away from those files right now.”

He blinks at him. “Huh?”

“You haven't slept for almost a day and you've been surviving on coffee.” Kaito wrinkles his nose. “ _Black_ coffee. What the hell? How can you drink that?”

“It keeps me awake,” the male says. “I have to finish these, Kaito, or — ”

The magician sighs. “Not now, you don't. I'm sure Megure- _keibu_ will be okay with you taking a break.” He adds quietly, “You're still in high school.”

It's silent and Kaito is scared that he said something insensitive but —

“Okay, then.” Shinichi gets up and stretches (Kaito tries not to stare). “I'm not sleeping, though.”

The gentleman thief laughs a little and grabs the other’s hand. “Let's go, then!”

Shinichi — not like he'll admit it — squeaks as he's pulled outside and quickly regains his balance as he runs. “Where are we going, Kaito?”

“It's a surprise!”

Shinichi rolls his eyes and can't help but laugh.

•

“Woah.” Shinichi stares at his surroundings in awe. “How did you find this place?”

“My doves found it, actually,” Kaito replies and pats the spot next to him. “Lie down, Tantei- _kun_ , and gaze at the stars with me.”

He snorts but does as he is told. The stars are twinkling brightly and he smiles lightly when Kaito raises a palm at the sky.

“Hey, Tantei- _kun_ , do you believe in reincarnation?” Kaito asks suddenly.

Shinichi cranes his neck to look at the magician, who is still staring straight up. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

It's silent after that and Shinichi’s eyelids slowly close. He hadn't realized he was this exhausted and mentally reminds himself to thank the thief.

He's about to drift off completely when —

“Shinichi, I really like you.”

•

The next morning, Shinichi finds himself in his own bed. He doesn't remember going home. He groggily goes to the bathroom to freshen up (he's lucky he has no school today) and then makes his way downstairs.

He goes straight to the kitchen and sees Kaito sitting at the counter with a mug (probably coffee full of sugar).

“Good morning, Shinichi,” Kaito greets him, as if this were a normal routine (okay, this happens whenever Shinichi doesn't have school, but that isn't the point — ). “Coffee’s over there.” He points a finger at the coffeemaker.

“Thanks.” He grabs his own mug and pours the beverage into it, sitting across from the magician once he's done. “And thanks for taking me home.”

“Well, I couldn't let my detective have a sore back in the morning.” There's mirth in his eyes when he takes a sip of coffee.

Shinichi scowls when he hears _“my” detective_ , ignoring the way his cheeks seem to heat up. Kaito chuckles, obviously noticing the pink hue that has made its way to his face.

“Aw, how cute,” he teases.

The detective snorts and gulps down his coffee, pouring another cup right after. Kaito gives him the disgusted look he always gives him whenever he drinks his coffee black. The corner of his lip twitches in amusement.

Kaito glances at the clock on the wall before drinking the rest of his coffee quickly and standing. “Sorry, Shinichi! I promised Aoko I'd spend the afternoon with her,” he apologizes to the detective as he makes his way to the front door. “I'll visit afterwards!”

“Okay.” He sets his coffee down and trails behind the magician, who is putting on his shoes hurriedly. “Bye, Kaito.”

Kaito straightens and kisses Shinichi’s cheek distractedly. “Bye, Shinichi. I'll see you later.”

His Ekoda counterpart is already halfway down the street by the time Shinichi processes what just happened. “... See you.”

•

“I'm back!” Kaito calls, shutting the door behind him and slipping off his shoes. “Shinichi?” He makes his way to the library, entering quietly.

Shinichi doesn't answer him, just strides towards him purposefully.

“Uh, Shinichi…?” He glances at the detective nervously.

Shinichi grabs the collar of his shirt and tugs him down, pressing his lips to Kaito’s.

When he pulls away, his eyes are shadowed. “I like you too.”

The magician frowns painfully. “Shinichi — ”

“We'll talk about it later. Just shut up,” Shinichi growls and pulls him back in.

For the moment, everything is only them. And it's perfect.

Kaito lets himself enjoy this, if only for a moment.

* * *

Kaito continues with his heists, even though he is almost twenty-four years old and has multiple jobs.

It's the only thing he can allow himself to do. He isn't ready to let go of this part of him, Kaito KID. They heists are fun and keep his mind off of everything. He can laugh and soar beneath the skies freely. He still meets up with Shinichi for their post-heist conversations, as well as invades the Kudou mansion and greets his boyfriend with a kiss. Kaito’s fine with it.

“Help me take down the Black Organization.”

Kaito blinks owlishly at the blunt request. “Tantei- _kun_?”

Shinichi gestures to himself. “I may go under the alias Edogawa Conan, but I look like Kudou Shinichi. The glasses won't hide me forever,” he says, voice almost inaudible. “It's time for them to go.”

“Who else…?”

Shinichi smiles tiredly. “All the people I can get.” He takes in a deep breath. “Will you help?”

Kaito reflects on the past few years he's spent with the detective. They were rivals and soon became allies. They became friends and closer friends. And now they're here, more than that.

He smirks. “Did you have to ask?”

“You're right. How ridiculous of me.”

Kaito brushes his lips against the detective's, laughter drifting through the night.

(They might die, they know, but they’ll spend as much time with each other as they can while they’re both still here, together and alive and breathing, and _happy_.)

* * *

“No, no, _no_ ,” Kaito says, voice cracking. “Tantei- _kun_ , stay awake. Tell me what happened.”

“Gin...came from behind…” Shinichi mumbles. “Shot me.” He winces. “He…” He chuckles. “He left...me here to die…” His eyelids begin to close.

“Don't close your eyes, Shinichi!” Kaito is pleading. “ _Don't — close your eyes…_ ” His voice cracks. “We need to get you to a hospital.” He's about to lift the detective into his arms.

“Don't, Kaito,” he commands sharply, coughing up blood. “We both know I won't…” He falters and then takes a shaky breath. “Are they…?”

“Most are already arrested. Some...were able to escape,” he tells him with gritted teeth.

Shinichi nods slightly. “That's...good enough.”

Kaito swallows down the lump in his throat as he holds his hand tightly. “Tantei- _kun_ … You know I — ”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

He forces a laugh. “At least let me say it.”

The detective is quiet, eyesight becoming hazy.

“I love you,” Kaito whispers, fighting back tears.

“Hey, Kaito… Do you believe in reincarnation?” Shinichi asks softly. “I… I think I do.”

There's a smile on his lips as he fades from the world.

•

There are many people at _Edogawa Conan’s_ funeral, Kaito notices as policemen, the FBI, friends, and family take their seats. He stays in the back, quiet with his head down.

Kudou Yukiko is sobbing as her husband holds her close. Briefly, his eyes linger on the couple ( _parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children, they just aren’t —_ ). The Shounen Tantei cry, hugging each other tightly. Haibara Ai stays silent, eyes downcast, as Professor Agasa wipes his eyes repeatedly. Mouri Ran is shaking, face in her hands, while Sonoko tries to comfort her. Hattori Heiji clenches his fists tightly, refusing to cry (he will let his tears fall later; he doesn't want to cry at his best friend’s funeral, he _won't_ — ) and Kazuha can only stare at him worriedly.

Later, Kaito stands and walks up to the podium. No one knows who he is, wondering why this man is giving an eulogy.

He breathes in and out slowly, unsteadily. “My name is Kuroba Kaito. Most of you do not know me, but Edogawa Conan — ” he shakes his head slightly at the name “ — and I were close. He would have wanted me to tell you all what I'm about to say.”

A few people's eyes widen. They know exactly what he is talking about.

He takes in a deep breath again. “There was once a high school detective. His name was Kudou Shinichi. One day…”

Kaito wills himself not to let his voice crack. He has to do this without breaking down in front of everyone.

(He pretends that Shinichi is right beside him as he speaks, holding his hand.)

* * *

Aoko is staring at him intensely, studying him really hard.

“What is it, Aoko?”

“Nothing, just…” She chuckles. “You haven't changed a bit.”

Kaito stands up abruptly. “I've gotta go do something. I'll see you later.”

“Kaito — !” She sighs as he disappears from her sight. “What's going on…?”

•

A 29-year-old Kaito lies down in bed with an arm over his eyes. He hears footsteps, closer, closer, closer…

“Kaito, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Hakuba. How did you get into my house?” Kaito asks, voice muffled.

The detective nears his bed. “Aoko- _kun_ let me in.”

“Of course.” He sighs. “I almost thought you picked the lock. I’m disappointed in you.”

He snorts. “That would be breaking and entering.” There’s a small pause and then, “Are you okay?”

“I already said that I’m fine.” Kaito sits up with a frown on his face. “Why do you keep asking?”

Hakuba has a similar expression on his face. “Why must you keep lying, Kaito? We’re friends, no matter how much you annoy me.”

The magician’s face twists into a scowl. “Go away, Hakuba.”

He reaches out a hand. “Kaito — ”

“ _Go away, Hakuba!_ ”

Hakuba stumbles back in surprise, at how harsh Kaito’s voice is. “You can’t keep lying forever, Kaito.” He turns to leave.

“I’m sorry…”

Hakuba almost doesn’t hear it, since he’s already outside the bedroom, but he has to swallow down the lump in his throat when he notices how broken and melancholic his voice is.

(Kaito thinks it’s funny, how Hakuba says he can’t lie forever, since, in reality, he can. He doesn’t mean the _humorous_ _funny_ , he means the sad kind, the _you’re-wrong-but-I-wish-you-weren’t funny._ He means the kind of funny that breaks his heart and makes him cry himself to sleep.

Maybe one day, just maybe, he’ll be able to tell Aoko and Hakuba and whoever else, but until then, he can only drown himself in his pain.

Kaito laughs coldly to himself. _Too bad I can’t die._ )

* * *

The day Hakuba proposes to Aoko, Kaito stares as Aoko kisses him and hugs him tightly, saying, _yes, yes, yes!_ repeatedly.

He forces a grin and walks up to them. “Congratulations. I’m happy for you two.”

Aoko beams and hugs him too, just as tightly, less intimately, more distantly. Hakuba studies him with watchful eyes, and Kaito suddenly feels exposed.

“Thank you, Kaito,” Hakuba finally says with a small smile.

Kaito nods, that fake grin on his face. He doesn’t mean to force it, he really doesn’t, but seeing all this, seeing all of which _he can’t do_ , pushes away the happiness he feels for his friends. His chest tightens and his heart hearts as he briefly imagines him and Shinichi like this. Breathing becomes difficult and he excuses himself, hurrying to the men’s restroom and rubbing at his face with cold water.

He looks at the mirror and jaded eyes look back at him. His face is taut. He doesn’t look like himself, but, then again, _who is that supposed to be, exactly?_

Kaito leaves and approaches his friends, who notice him and give him worried glances. They’re about to ask if he’s okay — they’ve been doing that a lot lately, Kaito thinks — but he smiles at them, eyes shining with fondness and something else, and says, “Can I be the best man?”

(The something else he feels, Kaito knows, is longing — longing for the life his friends have, longing for the life he can’t have. He longs for this happiness.

He remembers the wide smirk on Shinichi’s face whenever he solved a riddle, the way he would animatedly talk about whatever excited him. He remembers the small smile on Shinichi’s lips and the small blush on his cheeks whenever Kaito gave him a rose or kissed or hugged him. He remembers the scowl and fond roll of the eyes Shinichi gave him whenever he did something ridiculous or embarrassing.

He just remembers, remembers, remembers until the memory of red and a limp Shinichi fills his vision, and he forces himself to push it away.)

•

Before Kaito leaves to attend Aoko and Hakuba’s wedding, he finds himself in front of a grave.

_**Kudou Shinichi - Edogawa Conan** _

There’s a birth date and the year he passed away beneath the name. It’s painful to look at, but he won’t turn away, not from him.

He crouches and gently, shakily, places a bouquet of red and white roses down. He blinks back tears.

“Hey, Shinichi,” Kaito says softly. “Today, Hakuba and Aoko are getting married. I’ll kill him if he does anything to her.” He sighs a little. “Once, I imagined that Aoko and I would be married, ya know? Then, Kaitou KID came into the picture. Lies piled up and I knew that it wouldn’t happen. Then, I met you and…” He exhales shakily. “And I imagined us, living together and waking up next to each other. I wanted it to be _us_.

“I really miss you, Shinichi. I can just imagine you right now, calling me an idiot and rolling your eyes as you tell me you miss me too. It hurts, Shinichi, and sometimes it hurts so much I can’t breathe.” He speaks softly, as if he doesn’t want anyone to hear him. “I don’t want to be immortal, Shinichi. I don’t want to look at my friends or Mom and think, _I’ll really miss you all_ , because they’ll all be gone while I’m stuck here. _I want to be able to die._ Time is a precious thing, but I don’t want this much of it.”

Kaito glances at his watch and the corners of his lips pull up into a small smile. “I’ve gotta go, Shinichi. I’ll see you later.” He turns away and begins to walk, wind brushing past him.

(It feels like a hug and Kaito closes his eyes for a serene moment, imagining the warmth that is Shinichi.

He can almost hear his voice, telling him quietly, like he is about to whisper a secret, _I love you._

Kaito allows himself to say it back as he opens his eyes again.)

* * *

“Kaito-oji- _san_!” two children cheer in unison as they run as fast as they can to him. The magician laughs and scoops them both up.

“Thanks for watching them for us tonight,” Aoko tells him with a light chuckle as she watches him.

Kaito winks at her. “It’s always a pleasure! Besides, you’re just giving me more of a chance to show them magic!” he says. “I’ll turn them into little me’s. What’ll Hakuba do then?”

His childhood friend rolls her eyes fondly. “As long as you watch them and don’t let them hurt themselves, Saguru will have to deal with it.”

“Ah, poor Hakuba.”

“Bye, Okaa- _san_!” her twin son and daughter yell.

Aoko smiles at them lovingly. “Bye! I love you! Don’t give Kaito a hard time, okay?”

They only giggle and wave at her as she leaves.

Kaito grins brightly at the both of them. “Now, what should we do?”

•

“Kaito-oji- _san_ , tell us a story!” Aoko’s kids chant as Kaito puts them to bed.

He laughs lightly. “Okay, okay! Let me think.” He taps his chin with a finger.

They both groan and he laughs.

“Alright, alright.” He snaps his fingers. “I got one!”

The siblings stare at him expectantly.

“Once upon a time, there was a detective.”

“Just like Otou- _san_?” they ask simultaneously.

Kaito smirks. “Even better than your father!”

Their eyes widen in excitement.

“He was the best detective to have ever lived! When people took days or weeks to solve one case, he took less than a day! However, there were bad, mean people who didn’t like that and tried to make him disappear.”

The girl frowns.”That’s not very nice! He was helping people!”

“Well, they were bad and mean, so they didn’t care.” The magician shrugs. “These bad people always wore black — even in the _summer_ , can you believe that? — and wanted the detective to go away. The detective knew this, and he also knew that they would try to do bad things to everyone he cared about to get him to leave. He came up with a plan.”

The boy leans in. “What was the plan?”

“Sh! He's getting to that! Pay attention!”

“His plan was to find the magician who wore all white — ”

“Just like Kaitou KID!”

“Look who's talking now!”

“ — and team up with him to take down the bad guys,” Kaito continued. “The magician and detective were a fantastic team and they became close friends soon after. In fact, they became best friends. Together, they defeated the people in black.” He lets a small smile play on his lips. “And the magician and detective lived happily ever after. The end.”

The two children clap. “That's a good story!” They both nod approvingly and the magician chuckles. He pats them on the head.

“Go to sleep, you two, or else your mother’s going to hit me with a mop.”

They both frown at him right after he says that. “Why are you crying, Kaito-oji- _san_?”

Kaito realizes that he is, in fact, crying. He hadn't realized. “I think something got into my eye,” he tells them unconvincingly.

They both study him carefully. Sometimes, Kaito forgets that not only are they Aoko’s kids, they're also Hakuba’s. They aren't completely clueless. Their kids are smart and observant.

To his relief, they don't question him. The twins just say a quiet goodnight, and burrow under the covers.

“Goodnight,” he whispers as he shuts the door.

(Back in his room, Kaito wipes at his eyes furiously.

Damnit. He clenches his fists tightly. _Damnit_.)

* * *

Years pass and Kaito wears a disguise to hide the fact that he isn't aging. Pretending he isn't the same Kaito who could do flips and extravagant magics tricks is difficult and, sometimes, he almost slips up.

Years pass and Jii- _chan_ dies of old age. He's old; it makes sense that he'd die. It doesn't stop Kaito from crying himself to sleep.

Years pass and his mother gets shot. The police find the perpetrator quickly (Kaito wants to strangle him with his bare hands when he recognizes the person as Snake, who he never knew was dead or alive until then) and the next day, he's found dead in his cell (how — ?). Kaito wanted him to suffer and rot in prison, and still does, even if it's an ugly thought.

Years pass and Aoko and Hakuba’s children go into the Witness Protection Program after seeing something that could get them killed. Ironically, Kaito has a good relationship with the FBI, even though he's a thief.

Years pass and Nakamori Ginzou passes away. Hakuba and Kaito comfort Aoko, who sobs between them. Kaitou KID doesn't make an appearance for a year.

Years pass and Hakuba dies peacefully in his sleep.

( _How does a person die peacefully_? Kaito asks himself as he hugs Aoko. It makes them both sad, how the children can't be here.)

Years pass and Aoko falls ill. Kaito takes care of her everyday. He tries to keep her happy, because who knows when her final days will be? It's scary, though, when she wakes up gasping for air like she's woken from a nightmare.

Today is different. When he enters her room, she's staring out the window aimlessly.

“Aoko?” Kaito tries.

Her head tilts and she's looking at him now. “Hey, Kaito?”

“Yes?”

Aoko blinks. “I feel real tired right now.”

His heart clenches in his chest. “Do you need anything?”

“Just...talk to me.”

“I have a best friend. We're childhood friends. I met her at a clock tower and handed her a rose because she looked sad. Her name is Nakamori Aoko.” She smiles lightly. “We stayed together, through high school and even after college. In high school, I dreamed of maybe marrying her. However, I grew distant and began to push everyone away.”

She's focused now, all attention on him.

“I met a guy. I fell in love. I fell hard. We spent nights talking to each other and nights soon became days. Can you believe that he was the one to kiss me?” He chuckles. “I loved him, I still do. He… He got shot in the chest and I couldn't save him.”

“Kaito…”

“I'm sorry for being a jerk and distancing myself from everyone. Especially you, Aoko.” Kaito feels tears making their way to his eyes. “I'm so sorry.”

“I forgive you, idiot,” she mumbles fondly.

“And I'm sorry for lying to you about everything.” _I'm sorry I can't tell you everything._

“... What do you…?”

“I'm Kaitou KID, Aoko,” he says in a rush.

The smile doesn't leave her face. “You're still my best friend, Kaito… And I still love you...all the same.”

He chokes out a laugh as he holds her hand. “I love you too, Aoko.”

Her hand is beginning to feel heavy. Aoko still smiles as her chest rises and falls, each time a little slower. And then...she's gone.

Kaito’s body shakes as he continues to hold her hand. He finally lets the tears fall.

(Kaito knew that he'd outlive everyone, that he'd live for eternity, that he'd have to watch everyone he ever cared for die as he remained youthful. However, _knowing_ doesn't make the pain hurt any less.)

* * *

Kaito hands kids balloon animals as a parting gift when his magic show in a park in Beika ends. They all cheer and thank him, grinning widely as they dash off to their parents. He had moved here a few years ago under a different name. In public, he still introduced himself as Kuroba Kaito, though. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ , let that piece of himself go.

_How long has it been? Since Pandora?_

He gazes at nothing. It's been about a century. It's been about a 133 years.

Kaitou KID is still pulling heists. Everyone assumes that it's just a predecessor. _Oh, how wrong they are._

It's been about 133 years and he still wishes he could die.

_Just fucking **die** already —_

“That was impressive,” a voice compliments him.

The voice is coming from behind him. It sounds familiar, too, which is impossible, because everyone —

The thought is shoved away. He won't think about it, not now.

The magician turns around to face the person and bows. “Why, thank you!” He straightens himself and gives the person a thumbs up.

The male laughs. “You're welcome.”

He looks at the man, who is about his age — the age he's stuck at. He looks at his face and something clicks in his mind.

Standing in front of the magician is someone who looks exactly like Kudou Shinichi. His voice and his laugh are the same, as well.

He swallows down the lump in his throat, chest tightening and heart beating faster. He feels like he's going to cry ( _he's been doing that a lot, lately_ ). It's painful.

“Let me introduce myself,” he says to the man.

(The man with the same smile, same eyes — )

“My name is Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire.” A deep red rose appears between his fingers and the other takes it with a scowl and light blush on his face.

_Hey, Kaito… Do you believe in reincarnation? I… I think I do._

Kaito smiles bitterly, because he knows the cycle will repeat continuously, again and again.

( _Just like a broken record._ )

* * *

 

_**Fin.** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I got the idea while doing math homework.  
> (Because the best ideas come to you when you're trying to do schoolwork.)


End file.
